


Breathtaking Discoveries

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie PWP Week [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Bottom Evan "Buck" Buckley, Butt Plugs, Casual Sex, Condoms, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, Invasion of Privacy, Lube, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Online Dating, Safer Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexuality, Talking, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: September 5th   - Day 5: All About Toys | Grindr Hook-Up
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie PWP Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920109
Kudos: 87





	Breathtaking Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> These are more porn with plot really.
> 
> These idiots that are in love. i swear.
> 
> Not sure this counts for the prompt but gosh did I try doing it though.

**_Breathtaking Discoveries_ **

Eddie knows a lot about Buck but on occasion he feels like his best friend is an enigma. In comparison to the others he probably likely only knows a bit more than the others of the crew aside from Maddie at least.

But to be fair Eddie's isn't as open with the others as he is with Buck. The same could be said for Hen and Chimney though, really.

While Buck kept his emotions on his sleeve and was so open to helping others and trying to get perspective unless something got in his way he didn't share very much about his past aside from snippets of stories though.

Such was now with Buck practicing using a harmonica in his personal bathroom as Eddie sat on his bed trying not to laugh at how ridiculous his friend was. 

"God I'm so rusty." Buck sighed as Eddie heard him quiet after a few notes. "You're not looking at the door right?" Buck asks.

"Nope. I promise man. You're the one that said you could play any song I asked. Just do something simple. I can't do handstands anymore. As much as I hate to say it, we are getting older." Eddie tried to soothe his friend.

"It's just- I get nervous when I've got an audience. I didn't play for people all that much." Buck explained as he tried again.

Eddie didn't have the heart to say he could hear him perfectly fine with his little mistakes.

Buck's phone got a spam call and fell off the table by his bed.

He lifted it faced down and was about to put it back so he could tell Buck about it afterwards when a specific chime froze Eddie in place, speechless.

Eddie's eyes flew wide open as he looked to see Buck's bathroom door was still closed.

It couldn't be. It wasn't? Was it?

Eddie, while not ashamed of his sexuality, was very private about his dating life or lack thereof before and after his marriage.

He only had that app for a few days while he was off. And fooled around with it by sending a few sexts and a shirtless picture without his face in it.

It went nowhere aside from Eddie jerking off to a guy's reply of what he'd do to him, with him.

Eddie deleted it all afterwards and never reinstalled it though. But that noise was undeniable.

Buck had Grindr? Buck was into guys, dudes, men, too? Eddie sent a mental apology to Buck for flipping over his phone to see the notification icon. Yep. It was.

What? Buck was Bi? Pan? 

"Okay. I think I can do it now." Buck announced as Eddie heard the doorknob turning.

He dropped the phone though before he could put it back.

"Did Maddie call?" Buck aaked.

Should Eddie play dumb or just come out with it. What he knows.

"No. I uh- you had a spam call. But then I heard this other notification and happened to see." Eddie said as he handed over Buck's phone to him. 

"Oh." Buck must have realized.

For the first time in a long time it felt awkward between them. It wasn't right. How was Eddie supposed to say how he knew.

"So. You're also into guys." Eddie asked Buck bluntly.

"Yeah. I- it's. I haven't been with a guy in a long- since I left college- decided to try this app and see where things go." Buck said. "I still like women, but, I'm- I find some men attractive too, ya know." Buck shrugged at that. Unsure. 

And oh did Eddie know.

"No. I get it. I'm- I think I'm bi. I just, never really thought about other people much outside of- until. But there were these thoughts, about boys back in school and other soldiers. But I guess I just thought everyone had those once in a while. Only, maybe not." Eddie saw as Buck came over to sit on the bed too but kept some distance for Eddie.

"This sure is one way for us to find that out about each other, huh?" Buck had the harmonica absently held in his hand.

"I'm not judging you. And I don't have room to talk when I've used the app before." Eddie said and almost comically Buck lifted his head and turned to him, like he barely put things together now.

"What? I didn't see you on there?" Buck looked confused. 

How else would Eddie know?

"I didn't keep my profile, my face wasn't anywhere, and I never used it again." Eddie said.

"Oh." Buck nodded then.

Now it was Eddie's turn to be confused because that meant-

"Did you want me to be on there? To see me on there." Eddie asked. 

There was no way. Right?

His feelings towards Buck had been a part of what had made him think that he could see himself being happy in a relationship with a man. Had opened his eyes to maybe finding someone else like that. Because in his mind Buck couldn't feel the same way.

"I- would me saying yes be a bad thing, for us?" Buck asked. 

Just because Eddie was into guys didn't mean he was attracted to Buck. Even if Buck got hit on by dudes occasionally, not all men who liked men were into every guy and that was ok. Just how it is.

Eddie took the step and hoped Buck would meet him there.

"No. Because I- I like you Buck. And I could see us dating." Eddie hoped Buck also saw that, Buck wouldn't see Eddie as just a body to lay with once right? No. He wouldn't. 

"Can I kiss you? Or- do you want to kiss me?" Buck asked. For all of Buck's usual swagger as Eddie watched him flirt with others at the bar it wasn't here.

"I'd really like to do that, yeah." Eddie felt the smile crack his lips as he and Buck moved closer.

They weren't adjacent anymore but both at the foot of Buck's bed side by side.For all of the uncertainty in Buck's eyes his hand over Eddie's was warm and steady as ever.

Eddie leaned in and met Buck. It wasn't much more than a peck as Buck's phone came to life.

Buck tapped to silence it and tossed it on the bed behind them.

"What about-?" Eddie asked.

"They stood me up yesterday." Buck shook his head.

"Their loss." Eddie's hand came up to rest on Buck's neck.

The next second Buck was under Eddie and looking up at him with want and excitement licking at his own lips.

"I've never done-" Eddie admits.

"I have. Trust me, it's just the same as the first time but different. It can be a little scary." Buck came surging forward to catch Eddie's lips just then.

Eddie kissed him back before gently pushing him back and taking off his shirt.

He knows what anal is. Well he knows of anal. Eddie has watched his share of gay porn even when he thought he was only attracted to women before and chalked it up to curiosity.

Buck did his best to follow suit but had a harder time and was slower with Eddie above him still at his waist. Eddie helped him out as he noticed Buck's effort. 

"Sorry." Eddie apologized when it wasn't even a big deal. Buck accepted the kiss that led to Eddie trailing his nose down from Buck's neck to his chest.

"Fuck. This is- I never thought that we could ever-" Buck said between breaths.

"Me either. But I'm glad that we were both wrong then." Eddie smiled up into Buck's eyes.

There were a lot of new firsts that Eddie looked forward to sharing with Buck. Such as now.

He worked to get Buck's belt undone and found Buck's hands on his shoulder and in his hair. They weren't gripping too tightly.

Eddie wanted to work his way up to the other part. Maybe. This was a start. He could do this.

Buck's dick in his boxers was having a hard time staying in. He looked to be just as excited and into it as Eddie was feeling.

"I've never sucked anyone's dick before." Eddie said before swallowing at the thought of doing it wrong. Buck knew Eddie hadn't really been with anyone outside of Shannon so it wasn't much of a stretch for him to know of Eddie's inexperience in this regard. Eddie was starting to get to know some new things about Buck too like how he'd apparently done this before.

"It's not easy. Don't go too hard on yourself. I learned that the hard way." Buck laughs.

"Noted." Eddie nods back.

If he'd probably gag on it then it might be best to just jerk Buck off with a little testing out using his mouth and trying to do it. 

Eddie slowly licked up Buck's shaft after pulling him out.

One of Buck's hands left Eddie's hair to grip his sheets and knocked the phone away as the other fidgeted on his shoulder tapping and rubbing away.

"You like that right?" Eddie asked. He wanted it to be good. He wanted to make Buck feel good with this first time doing it.

"Hell yes. Yeah Eds."

Eddie didn't like being called Ed or Eds unless it was by Buck.

He started to jerk Buck off while teasing the tip and now holding his balls. Was this okay?

"God Eddie."

He took that as a very positive indication. "You like this too?"

"Yes-" Buck's words got cut off as Eddie took him into his mouth. Buck wasn't monstrous but Eddie could see his jaw being sore if he kept this up.

Buck tried not to thrust knowing that he had to let Eddie set the pace but it was hard to do. It felt so good and was only made better by who this was with.

"I'm gonn- 'm gonna come." Buck tried giving Eddie a warning. Eddie came off of Buck's cock with a silent pop as Buck felt him jerking Buck to completion mouthing at him from the side using his lips and tongue on Buck's member.

Buck came with a shout.

"I take it, my first time wasn't too bad." Eddie smirked up at Buck with come and saliva on his lips looking like some fantasy.

"Definitely better than mine." Buck came down from his high as Eddie came up to kiss him.

Buck's hands slid up the plane of Eddie's back to his neck. 

"We could stop there. Or do you want to do more?" Buck asked.

He wanted to get Eddie off but what if Eddie didn't want that. He could blow Eddie or jerk him off.

"No. I want to keep going. If you want to too." Eddie wiped his mouth with his wrist. It shouldn't have looked as hot as it did.

Buck nodded. "Yeah. I uh. I could do the same for you with my hand or my mouth but I'm still a little loose from playing with myself yesterday and keeping a plug in when I got off of work so if you want to fuck me. We can." Buck asked, suggested. 

Next Eddie was standing to get out of what remained of his clothes as Buck did the same.

He looked back up to see Buck with some lube and a condom that he must have gotten out of his dresser quite quickly.

Buck handed over the condom as Eddie stared, lost at the sight of Buck working himself open. He looked to be enjoying it and Eddie had to ask himself if this wasn't some dream he was in.

Another reality where things had lined up just for this, for them.

"You gonna join me, or do you just want to watch? I'm cool with either option. But I'd like one way better than the other." Buck teased, raising an eyebrow.

A playful cockiness was back in him. Eddie was glad for it. In the next moment he was rolling the condom onto himself as he was already hard from earlier but at the sight of Buck, like this, there was no doubt he'd be right now.

Buck was biting his lips as Eddie got closer on the bed. His hands came to find Buck's legs as they were open for his little show.

Eddie got the lube from where it was besides them on the bed and added more to the condom in preparation for Buck.

Eddie was being pulled by his hand back over to his position atop Buck's form.

"I'm gonna start. Are you good?" Eddie knew from testing the waters himself it wasn't easy. But from Buck's words he wasn't entirely new to this.

"Ah huh. Come on Eddie."

Eddie lined himself up and started to ease into Buck. 

Buck closed his eyes but nodded with quiet assurances for Eddie to keep going as he tightened his grip on one of Eddie's wrists that was propping him up. 

Buck felt as Eddie tested pulling almost all the way out before coming slowly back in.

Eddie began a gentle pace as Buck urged him on faster.

"Buck. God." Eddie felt Buck's blunt nails in his ass as Eddie's free hand moved to capture Buck's reawakening dick.

"Eddie. Eddie." Buck's gasps were going to be ingrained in Eddie's mind somewhere.

"Fuck." Eddie was speeding forward towards both of their pleasure. 

Buck's hand came to wrap around Eddie's over his cock. Eddie let him take control and guide him as Buck looked to be getting closer to his release. 

"Eddie. Fuck." 

Like that Buck was coming once more and spilling over their hands and his stomach.

Eddie felt as Buck rocked downward and took him more.

He lost his hold and came down a little more before catching himself as he orgasmed.

Buck felt Eddie's breath against him as he came to rest his forehead on him for a second.

"That was crazy." Buck laughed breathlessly as Eddie felt the reverberation below him.

"Amazings more like it." Eddie looked up at Buck who looked to be partially out of it but met his eyes as Buck touched his face.

Eddie rose to taste Buck's lips and felt the moment Buck wrapped an arm around him. 

"That was great. Would you like to go on a date later on? I know this is kinda out of order." Buck shrugged with a cringy hiss.

"Yes it was. And I would. But I may be a little rusty." Eddie said.

"You're not alone there. But I can't see us having a bad time."

"Yeah. Just no place with breadsticks." Eddie smiled.

"I shouldn't have told you that story." Buck glared playfully.

"Let's get cleaned up." Eddie rose and Buck followed. "Your shower's big enough for two?"

At Eddie asking Buck wrapped his hands around Eddie's waist.

"I think so. But we'll find out." Buck purred behind Eddie's ear.

Eddie and Buck knew things about each other that the others wouldn't believe. And maybe it was better that they didn't share everything or at least too quickly.

But there were definitely details about all of this that wouldn't make it to any retellings of their first time getting together.

But that was for much later. After a much needed long shower together.

  
  



End file.
